


Alex Danvers Has Created "Marry Me Maggie"

by Lordofdeathn



Category: Lucifer (TV), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I got dis, Ivy yeeted Joker, M/M, So many ships, chat fic, false confidence ftw, goddamn, i'm sorry if it's bad, thats the word right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: DAMNvers: Kara NoTheLastLuthor: Kara NoSawyerSawher: Kara NoSuperPotsticker: Kara YesOrKara starts a groupchat and it spirals from their FT ships





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can already guess one of the comments this fic will get if it gets any at all. So imma answer here. Supercorp MIGHT be added, but only if its highly requested. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy

**[SuperPotSticker] has entered [The Groupchat]**

**SuperPotSticker:** yeah no

**[SuperPotSticker] has changed [The Groupchat] to [The Gay chat ft straights]**

**SuperPotsticker:** nope too long

**[SuperpotSticker] has changed [The Gay chat ft straights] to [The GCFS]**

**SuperPotsticker** : Perfect

**[SuperPotSticker] has added [DAMNvers], [SawyerSawher], [TheLastLuthor], [WinnItAll], [Monbae] and [Notthetwins]**

**SuperPotsticker:** Welcome my people!

 **DAMNvers:** Kara...

 **Superpotsticker:** alex....

 **Monbae:** MONEL!

 **DAMNvers:** Ew no get out. 

**[DAMNvers] has kicked out [Monbae]**

**SawyerSawher:** That's my girl  <3

 **DAMNvers:** uh...

 **TheLastLuthor:** I can see the blush, even though this is a text group.

 **DAMNvers:** Put a sock in it Luthor. 

 **Notthetwins:** Speaking of socks, who left their shoes at the DEO?

 **TheLastLuthor:** Not Mine.

 **WinnItAll:** Not me

 **SuperPotsticker:** not me.

 **SuperPotsticker:** I mean I left my glasses and my textbook and my glasses but not my shoes

 **TheLastLuthor:** Kara....

 **DAMNvers:** Not me, mine are still on me feet. Should have taken them off before I sat down though.

 **Damnvers:** Maggie? Please?

 **SawyerSawher:** Fine Danvers I'll come into the lounge from your kitchen to take of your shoes so you don't have to sit up.

 **DAMNvers:** And that's why your the best :)

 **DAMNvers:** Uh Maggie were are your shoes?

 **SawyerSawher:** On my feet. 

 **DAMNvers:** But those are MINE.. It was your shoes James found!

 **Notthetwins:** I found them in your Lab, Alex... Why did Maggie take her shoes off in your Lab..

 **DAMNvers:** uhhh

 **SawyerSawher:**....

 **TheLastLuthor:** oh

 **SuperPotsticker:** I don't get it....

**DAMNvers: ANY of you tell her I swear I will SKIN YOU!!**

* * *

**[SuperPotsticker] and [DAMNvers] have re-entered [The GCFS]**

**SuperPotsticker:** ok alex don't be mad. But I may have broken space, time and a few other things.

 **SuperPotsticker:** BUT! to be fair its only my first time breaking time. sarah and barry do it all the time! I mean Sarah has kissed a queen...

 **DAMNvers:** _Kara_

 **SuperPotsticker:** IM A FIRST TIME OFFENDER!

 **DAMNvers:** _Kara_

 **SuperPosticker:** NO! NOT THE LOOK! MAGGIE! LENA HALP ME!

**[SuperPotsticker] has re-added [SawyerSawher] and [TheLastLuthor] to [The GCFS]**

**TheLastLuthor:** You broke the space time continuum? and other things... _Kara_

 **SuperPotsticker:** NO! not you too! MAGGIE!

 **SawyerSawher:** Ha! this reminds me of the times Kate's friends would cross timelines and stuff. Good times.

 **DAMNvers:** Kate? crossing timelines?

 **SawyerSawher:** Oh wow look at the time! I gotta blast, don't forget Kara broke the timeline!

 **SuperPotsticker:** Maggie!

**[SawyerSawher] has left [The GCFS]**

**TheLastLuthor:** That was odd, but a matter for another time. For now lets focus on...well...time.

 **DAMNvers:** Ok, so according to this report of  _Kara_ breaking time and space

 **SuperPotsticker:** alex pls

 **DAMNvers:** People from other universes will be dragged here from others. 

 **DAMNvers:** And I don't think they'll be able to return home. 

 **SuperPotstickers:** uh... then we welcome them! make them a new home

 **DAMNvers:** _Kara_

 **SuperPotstickers:** NO! this calls for drastic measures

 **SuperPotsticker:** alex ya know that batwoman girl that u said was too perfect and dressed like an emo teen from hot topic with a leather fetish?

 **DAMNvers:** Yes...

 **SuperPotsticker:** that's maggies ex, have fun!

**[SuperPotsticker] has re-added [SawyerSawher]**

**[SuperPotsticker] has banned [SawyerSawher] from leaving for [1 hour]**

**[SuperPotsticker] has left [The GCFS]** ****

**SawyerSawher:** KARA DANVERS!

 **DAMNvers:** Ok I am busy trying to keep time from falling apart but Maggie when I get home we are talking about that

 **SawyerSawher:** Yes ma'am. 

 **TheLastLuthor:** My old family was never this fun. 

 **DAMNvers** **:** Your old family sucks.

* * *

 

 

 **DAMNvers:** Ok so I think I fixed it! 

**[SuperPotsticker] has rejoined [The GCFS]**

**Superpotsticker:** YAY!

 **DAMNvers:** _Kara_

 **SuperPotsticker:** oh come on! its not like anyone was pulled here

**[Time and Space and Shit] has entered [The GCFS]**

Time and Space and Shit: Congratulations you jinxed it

**[Time and Space and Stuff] has dragged [HaughtDamn], [Wayhaughter], [CrazyBitch], [DocInStock] and [Dolls'R'Us] into [The GCFS] from another Timeline**

**Time and Space and Shit:** Have fun!

 **HaughtDamn:** Where are we?

 **WayHaughter:** I don't recognise this place.

**Dolls'R'US:** _Wynonna_

**CrazyBitch:** I'm Innocent!

 **Damnvers:** _Kara_ ****

**SuperPotsticker:** NO!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Too Haught, Super Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! but due to demand I have added supercorp 
> 
> without further ado!

**CrazyBitch** has changed their name to  **GunBitch**

 **GunBitch:** are you guys my gunbitches or what?

 **DAMNvers:** What?

 **GunBitch:** thought so

 **WayHaughter:** Wynonna quit messing around in this nice ladies apartment!

 **Dolls'R'Us:** And by don't mess around she means stop twirling peacemaker around while it's loaded

 **GunBitch:** boring

 **GunBitch:** Blondie come by again and give me a tour of the town 

 **GunBitch** **:** please

 **HaughtDamn:** "Kara show me to the closest liquor store"

 **GunBitch:** aw Haughtstuff you know me so well!

 **GunBitch:** Waverly has better taste in friends then boyfriends that's for sure

 **SuperPotsticker:** Ugh... friends? 

 **WayHaughter:** She's very oblivious 

 **GunBitch:** oblivious to what?

 **TheLastLuthor** has entered  **The GCFS**

 **TheLastLuthor:** My apologies, Miss Earp, but Kara is currently having lunch with me. 

 **TheLastLuthor:** But I can cancel if you wish. 

 **GunBitch:** nah we good, Haughtstuff will drive me. 

 **HaughtDamn:** I will?

 **GunBitch:** yup we bringing John too

 **DocInStock:** mich abliged ms haght 

 **GunBitch:** that was worse then my grammar

 **DocInStock:** THESE DEVISES CONFICE ME

 **HaughtDamn:** Fine. 

 **GunBitch:** EY! you my gunbitch now

 **WayHaughter:** I know it's tempting Nicole but please don't shoot her

 **HaughtDamn:** I will do my best <3

 **WayHaughter:** <3

 **GunBitch:** Best Friend goals! 

 **Dolls'R'Us:**   _Wynonna._

 

* * *

 

 

 **WayHaughter:** Thank you again, Lena, for letting us use one of your spare apartments.

 

 

**TheLastLuthor:** It is my pleasure, after all it is Kara's fault you are here.

**SuperPotsticker:** ive already apologised!

**DAMNvers:** Have to do more then that to make it up to us Kara

**SuperPotsticker:** I have to make it up to you why?

**DAMNvers:** Because of you I had to stay up late fixing the space time continuum 

**DAMNvers:** Only for you too go and jinx us

**SuperPosticker:**.... fair

* * *

 

 

**GunBitch:** Haughtstuff why did you abandon me!

**WayHaughter:** Nicole!

**HaughtDamn:** She ran away from  _me!_

**GunBitch:** OMG YOUR THE POPO!!!

**WayHaughter:** _Wynonna_

**GunBitch:** NO!!

**GunBitch** has left  **The GCFS**

**WayHaughter:** How much has she had to drink?

**HaughtDamn:** A lot.

**DAMNvers:** It's 3 In the afternoon

**WayHaughter:** It's  _Wynonna_.

**HaughtDamn:** Doc is passed out in the back seat. 

**SuperPotsticker:** ill look for her for you! I'm on my way back anyway

**WayHaughter:** Thank you Kara but be wary, Wynonna is a whole new entity while drunk

**WayHaughter:** No knowing what she's going to get herself into

**Dolls'R'Us:** ^

**SuperPotsticker:** ill be fine :)

**SuperPosticker** has left  **The GCFS**

**Dolls'R'Us:** Appropriate last words

* * *

 

 

**DAMNvers:** Maggie, Maggie, Where art thou?

**SawyerSawher** : Calm down Shakespeare I'm on my way. With food. 

**DAMNvers** : If we weren't already dating I would have asked you out right now <3

**WayHaughter** : Aw adorable! Two officer dimples!

**DAMNvers** : huh?

**WayHaughter** : Cause Nicole and Maggie both have cute dimples and their cops!

**TheLastLuthor** : And both are gay and dating the protagonists' sister.

**Dolls'R'Us** : The fourth wall isn't meant to be broken!

**HaughtDamn** : Huh. 

**SawyerSawher** : Huh.

**SawyerSawher** has changed their name to  **DetectiveDimples**

**DetectiveDimples** : I Like it :)

**DAMNvers** : My girlfriend ladies and gentleman.

**DetectiveDimples** : <3

**DAMNvers** : Wait are you texting and driving?

**DetectiveDimples** : No, Lena's driving. 

**DAMNvers** : Lena's coming over?

**DAMNvers** : Yeah Kara invited her.

**WayHaughter** : OH! is that the dark haired girl with the big boobs?

**HaughtDamn** : Waverely....

**WayHaughter** : What? First and only thing she ever said to me face to face was mumbling "This dress is like a boob cage"

**HaughtDamn** : Uh...

**DAMNvers** : Yeah sounds like Luthor

**DetectiveDimples** : Eugh that brings up bad memories, last thing I want to hear now is Lena's 'sounds' 

**DAMNvers** : What?

**DetectiveDimples** : Oh would you look at that we're here cya soon babe!

**DetectiveDimples** has left  **The GCFS**

**DAMNvers** : I will get to the bottom of this

* * *

 

**Private Chat enabled**

 

**Gunbitch** adds  **SuperPotsticker**

**GunBitch** : heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy

**SuperPotsticker** has enabled  **Voice Recognition** for  **Themselves**

**GunBitch** : SMART!!!! SO U Don't TeXT n DriVE yeah??????????????????

**SuperPotsticker** : Yes, why are you texting anyway I'm right here

**GunBitch** : WOrdS HurT

**SuperPotsticker** : How much have you had to drink?

**GunBitch** : THiS MANY 1111111111111111111111111111111111

**SuperPotsticker** : Either your math skills have failed you or I need to get you to the hospital right now

**GunBitch** : HahAHAAH your FuNNy 

**GunBitch** : whY is LovE so harD?

**SuperPotsticker** : Uh what?

**GunBitch** : Loooooooooooooooooooooooooovvvvveeeeee

**GunBitch** : whY is IT so hard for me

**GunBitch** : I MeAN WavEs has Nicele! and THEY ARE HAPPY

**GunBitch** : And YOur sistrer has MaGGie and ThEy are hapPy

**GunBitch** : ANd you have whats hER face with da boObs 

**GunBitch** : BUt then you gEt to Me and its jUst so HaRd

**GunBitch** : I MEan Dolls and Dec are goOd but LIke its Just?? idk! FeelingS Suck and they COnfuse Me..

**GunBitch** : what do I do?

**SuperPotsticker** : Honestly? I cant tell you, you just have to go with what feels right.

**GunBitch** : But how DO I knOW what  fEEls right? 

**SuperPotsticker** : I can't tell you, but if you don't feel the right love I guess you could say, then maybe you haven't met the one

**GunBitch** : MaYbe, ya know WHat? screw it! I don't need no man!!!! IM SINGLE AND HAPPPY!

**SuperPotsticker** : That's the right attitude!

**SuperPotsticker** : Wait what do you mean I have Lena?

**GunBitch** : I'm hungry

* * *

 

**TheLastLuthor** has joined  **The GCFS**

**TheLastLuthor** : I forgot to tell all of you I met the nicest girl today

**SuperPotsticker:** really? whats her name?

**TheLastLuthor:** Pamela Isley

**DAMNvers:** Why does that name sound familiar?

**DetectiveDimples** has rejoined  **The GCFS**

**DetectiveDimples:** And in I swagger with all my glory! and food.

**DetectiveDimples:** WAIT A MINUTE!

**DetectiveDimples:** Lena, did this girl have red hair? Nice boobs and a general sex appeal to her?

**TheLastLuthor:** Yes! how did you know?

**DetectiveDimples:** What did she do?

**TheLastLuthor:** We talked, she's a biologist of sorts, quite into plants. 

**TheLastLuthor:** Also I think she played with my phone when I collected our meals, we where at a café, but I could be wrong. 

**DetetciveDimples:** Oh no

**DetectiveDimples:** You chatted with Poison Ivy..

 

**RedIvy** has joined  **the GCFS**

**RedIvy** : Glad to see you haven't forgotten little old me, Maggie.

**RedIvy:** I'm sure I'm not the red head you want to see ;) but your going to help me. 

**DetectiveDimples:** Why would I do that?

**RedIvy:** Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend

**RedIvy:** Your going to help me kill the Joker, darling. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> Cliff hanger! Ivy is here tho and rdy to go! Also sorry about the little wynonna angst! next chapter is going to be decent!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave opinions, prompts and ships you want in the comments :)


End file.
